


Incubus

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Incubus, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Incubus Rei, M/M, Priest Kaoru, Succubus Rei (I thinks)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Dalle labbra socchiuse di Kaoru scivolano quieti i versi di un canto sacro di liberazione, un'abitudine che al termine deivespri, durante lacompieta, ha ormai adottato da mesi.Con le mani giunte davanti al viso, inginocchiato sul freddo pavimento in pietra della sua cella, tenta di concentrarsi nella sua richiesta d'aiuto, ponendo in essa tutte le sue speranze. Trova tuttavia difficile scacciare il suo raziocinio che, cinico, gli ricorda di non essere prostrato dinanzi a una qualche entità sacra, ma davanti a un semplice muro, spoglio e cupo. Sta volgendo le sue preghiere a qualcosa che, probabilmente, non esiste e a conferma della sua scettica logica è la risposta che riceve: il totale silenzio. Ciononostante continua a perseverare nella seppur vana speranza di ottenere un segno, un modo per liberarsi dalla sua maledizione.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/gifts).



> \- Kaoru è un prete/monaco. Religione… sconosciuta. Sono pesoculista e non volevo andare a rivedermi le varie religioni, quindi mi sono basata sull’unica che posso conoscere bene… anche se è appena accennata  
> \- Vespri -> preghiera del tramonto  
> \- Compieta -> ultima preghiera prima di andare a letto  
> \- Gli Incubus sono generalmente uomini ma possono trasformarsi in donne (Succubus). Quindi Rei può mutare aspetto.

Dalle labbra socchiuse di Kaoru scivolano quieti i versi di un canto sacro di liberazione, un'abitudine che al termine dei _vespri_ , durante la _compieta_ , ha ormai adottato da mesi.  
Con le mani giunte davanti al viso, inginocchiato sul freddo pavimento in pietra della sua cella, tenta di concentrarsi nella sua richiesta d'aiuto, ponendo in essa tutte le sue speranze. Trova tuttavia difficile scacciare il suo raziocinio che, cinico, gli ricorda di non essere prostrato dinanzi a una qualche entità sacra, ma davanti a un semplice muro, spoglio e cupo. Sta volgendo le sue preghiere a qualcosa che, probabilmente, non esiste e a conferma della sua scettica logica è la risposta che riceve: il totale silenzio. Ciononostante continua a perseverare nella seppur vana speranza di ottenere un segno, un modo per liberarsi dalla sua maledizione.  
Kaoru, infatti, non ha mai creduto in un Dio né nei suoi emissari, e quel luogo ai tempi della sua fuga gli è sembrato un rifugio sicuro dalla violenza delle mura domestiche. Era un ragazzino senza istruzione, privo di soldi e qualsivoglia dote che sarebbe sicuramente morto di stenti nel mondo esterno, e nella peggiore delle ipotesi suo padre lo avrebbe addirittura ritrovato e riportato a casa.  
La salvezza si era presentata a lui sotto una forma religiosa e pur di assicurarsi una protezione continua, pasti e un luogo lontano dai dispetti della natura e dal genitore, aveva accettato di prendere i voti.   
Sono passati anni da quel giorno, e per quanto quelle parole sacre abbandonino ormai senza difficoltà alcuna le sue labbra - l’abitudine è accompagnata dalla necessità di apparire un vero credente agli occhi degli altri abitanti del monastero -, è sempre ben presente il timore che sia proprio la sua mancanza di fede, insieme ai peccati compiuti nella sua vita al di fuori di quelle mura, la causa delle sue pene.  
Stringe le mani con più decisione, alzando un poco di più la voce quando sente uno sguardo pungente carezzargli il collo. Hakaze è certo di essere solo, l’unico a poter entrare nella sua silenziosa e modesta cella, ma come ogni notte avverte degli occhi, scarlatti e maligni, fissi su di sé. Si sente deriso e quasi umiliato, e non può impedire al suo corpo di venire scosso da un brivido ormai familiare.  
È lì, il suo Incubus, pronto a cercare di irretirlo con parole e carezze agrodolci. Indifferente e sordo ai versi sacri che Kaoru recita con l’intenzione di scacciarlo, perché le preghiere sono solo parole prive di qualsivoglia potere senza la fede, e Hakaze è vittima di quella sua stessa mancanza.  
Lascia morire la propria voce in un sussurro quasi impercettibile, sfiorandosi la fronte e le labbra con le dita per concludere la sua supplica. Si solleva poi piano fino a ergersi in posizione eretta, chiudendo la mano all'altezza del petto per stringere nel pugno il piccolo crocifisso appeso sul suo collo, come se quello potesse dargli protezione.  
È stato benedetto e purificato, si dice, deve pur avere un qualche potere.  
«Mostrati, demone», ordina traendo coraggio da quel piccolo oggettino, ma alle sue parole non segue alcuna reazione. L’Incubus sta giocando con lui, e Kaoru non può non provare un acuto senso di impotenza. I suoi denti affondano nella morbida carne delle labbra, le tortura fino a sibilare per il fastidio. Teme ciò che sta per avvenire, ma più d'ogni altra cosa è turbato dalle reazioni del suo corpo, sempre più nervoso e agitato.  
Incoerente, attende quell’incontro. La sua carne desidera cedere a quel gioco di lussuria, trovando resistenza solo nella sua mente ben decisa a contrastare quelle lusinghe.  
Scruta ancora le mura spoglie della cella ed è solo per pudore che non si libera dei suoi indumenti. Si stende supino sul fine materasso del suo giaciglio, chiude gli occhi, e inspirando ed espirando profondamente volge lo sguardo sulla tremolante fiamma della candela posta accanto al letto e che vieta all’oscurità di avvolgere tutto con il suo cupo velo.  
La sua mano, e lo stesso respiro, restano incatenati dall’inquietudine, impedendogli di spegnere la sua unica fonte di luce. Non ha paura del buio, eppure non può negare di avvertire un vago senso di apprensione alla sola idea di permettere all’oscurità di abbracciare il suo corpo, e quell’ansia non può non aumentare quando scorge quel piccolo lume iniziare a rimpicciolirsi, portando via con sé la luce. Sembra quasi soffocata da un cappuccio invisibile, oppressione che si riflette poi sul suo petto, spezzandogli il respiro.  
La candela riprende vita qualche attimo dopo, restando però flebile e indebolita, e con la coda dell’occhio Hakaze scorge nella penombra il piacevole volto del suo demone che lo sovrasta. Siede a cavalcioni sul suo corpo e quello che fino a poco prima gli è sembrato solo un semplice peso, inizia a prendere la forma di un corpo duro e reale, coperto da abiti scuri e ricchi.  
Le iridi scarlatte dell’Incubus lo osservano con una sottile tinta di ironia, e le labbra piegate in un sorriso sardonico vengono lambite dall’apparizione sfuggevole della lingua, donando malizia e lussuria a quel viso tanto bello e gradevole allo sguardo.  
Resta incantato dalla sua comparsa, e per quanto il suo rifiuto suoni debole e futile, ma soprattutto incoerente, Kaoru riesce ugualmente a fuggire da quella visione piegando il capo verso le pareti spoglie della cella, trattenendo il respiro per qualche istante.  
Nella sua mente tuttavia è impresso quasi con le fiamme l’aspetto dell’Incubus. Ne è attratto, nonostante la promessa di morte che implica la sua presenza. Condanna che ogni notte lo lascia sul bilico di quel precipizio senza mai permettergli di cadere nell'oblio.  
È un chiaro gioco di potere quello del demone, che si mostra sicuro della capacità di poter irretire anche il più fedele degli uomini. E pur non essendo un vero credente, gli insegnamenti di quel monastero hanno inculcato in Hakaze la diffidenza, mentre le esperienze passate con quel demone lo hanno condotto al sospetto che, istintivamente, lo fa irrigidire non appena la voce profonda dell’Incubus gli sfiora le orecchie.  
«Mi attendevi, Kaoru?»  
Storce il naso, mostrandosi nervoso e soprattutto abbattuto dall’ennesima visita di quell’essere che, nonostante le preghiere, si è presentato ancora nella sua cella.  
«Sakuma Rei», esala senza combattere o tentare di scacciarlo. Rassegnato ma non arreso a lui. Forse potrebbe addirittura definirsi esasperato oltre che deluso, ovviamente più da se stesso che dall’inutilità di quel credo.  
«Il tuo pudore mi diverte», ammette Sakuma, mostrando la propria ilarità non solo nel timbro della sua voce ma anche nei suoi occhi. Kaoru scorge infatti un lampo di interesse nello sguardo dell’Incubus, e teso scosta con ostilità la mano di questo, impedendogli di sfiorare la stoffa scura dei suoi indumenti.  
«La tua presenza non è gradita», dichiara.  
«Il tuo corpo non ha segreti per me, eppure ti ostini ancora a celarlo dietro questi inutili abiti», prosegue Rei, ignorando volutamente le parole di Hakaze.  
«Ti ordino di sparire, demone!», sibila strappando via dal collo il suo piccolo crocifisso per spingerlo verso il viso dell’Incubus, mormorando nuovi versi sacri per creare uno scudo tra sé e il demone.  
Deve funzionare, si ripete mentalmente, deve funzionare perché quella è la sua unica e ultima difesa.  
Rei ride quieto, per nulla sorpreso dalla sua reazione, mostrandosi al contrario interessato a quel gesto.  
«Trovo questi gingilli fastidiosi», risponde portando la mano su quella di Kaoru, sfilando via con delicatezza la croce. È l'odore di carne bruciata quello che fa morire le preghiere di Hakaze. Il crocifisso arde tra le dita impure del demone, i cui occhi sembrano quasi brillare a causa del sacro potere di quel piccolo oggetto.  
«Buffo», concede l’Incubus un momento dopo, «Ma non abbastanza», conclude, lasciando cadere per terra la croce.  
Kaoru segue con lo sguardo la caduta della sua unica protezione, scacciando imbarazzato il pensiero di impotenza dinanzi alla sua debolezza. Sakuma non è stato scalfito dal crocifisso, né dalle sue preghiere, inutili come i suoi tentativi di scacciarlo. È debole, privo di fede, e pur di non soccombere può solo aggrapparsi ad altre menzogne.  
«N-non prenderti gioco del mio credo».  
Recita un copione già scritto. Procrastina alla ricerca di una via di fuga che non sia la resa, tenendo tuttavia ben viva la certezza che quel demone lo avrebbe preso, volente o nolente, come altre notti prima di quella.  
«La tua fede è debole», gli fa presente Rei, «La tua forza risiede nella terra, non nel sacro».  
Si piega su di lui. Gli occhi brillano ferini nella penombra, costringendo Kaoru a immobilizzarsi, quasi ipnotizzato dalla sua vicinanza.  
«Ma ammetto che forse, se solo lo volessi realmente, potresti scacciarmi», aggiunge l’Incubus, gli sfiora le labbra ad ogni parola, schiacciandolo con il suo peso contro il materasso senza alcuna difficoltà.  
Kaoru trattiene il fiato.  
«Perché... non mi hai ancora… ucciso?», gli chiede in risposta, teso e nervoso, paralizzato da quelle delicate e invitanti moine.  
«Non è mio desiderio liberarmi di te, come d’altro canto non è tuo desidero allontanarmi con le tue preghiere», spiega Rei. Hakaze trema ma, chiudendo gli occhi per impedire a quelle iridi di continuare a incantarlo, riesce a scostare il capo e a sottrarsi alle carezze di Sakuma.  
«È mio desiderio essere liberato dalla tua presenza. Mi disgusti», sibila. Perché è solo combattendo con le poche armi che ha a disposizione che vuole perire, o quanto meno spera di trovare la forza o una ragione più potente dell'umiliazione, che gli permetta di ribellarsi a lui.  
«Oh… interessante».  
Riapre gli occhi, sorpreso dalla reazione di Rei. Nessun scatto violento, né si è imposto su di lui facendo valere il suo potere, ma Kaoru si sente ben lontano dal poter cantare vittoria. Non è la sconfitta quella che vede nel volto di Sakuma, ma bensì un nuovo pretesto per giocare con lui.  
Il viso dell’Incubus è rilassato e divertito quando inizia a mutare sotto lo sguardo incredulo di Hakaze. I suoi tratti prendono lentamente una forma più delicata e morbida, mentre le sue dure forme mascoline vengono sostituite da quelle più soffici e femminili. Gli abiti, che poco prima fasciavano il corpo di Sakuma come una seconda pelle, assumono con la sua trasformazione diverse consistenze, più morbidi sulle spalle ora asili e più attillati sul prominente seno.  
«Questo aspetto è più di tuo gusto, Kaoru?», domanda Rei. La sua voce è fine, ammaliante come il canto di una sirena ma pericolosa come il più letale dei veleni. Gli dona una carezza, sfiorandogli il petto con le sue dita lunghe e affusolate, creando disegni astratti, e la curva del seno pallido visibile attraverso i primi bottoni della camicia di Sakuma attrae subito lo sguardo di Kaoru.  
Il suo corpo ama quella vista, il ricordo delle languide e sinuose forme femminili è vivo nel suo inconscio. Risveglia memorie della sua adolescenza fuori da quelle mura, un passato tuttavia doloroso che, fortunatamente, riesce a risvegliare la sua anima seppur indebolita dall’incantesimo di quel demone.  
Ansima e scuote il capo, rifiutando con testardaggine quella visione tentatrice.   
«Posso essere ciò che desideri», aggiunge Rei, tenendo la mano premuta sul cuore di Kaoru.  
«È la libertà che desidero!», ribatte Hakaze con tono leggermente più acuto.  
«È più vicina di quel che credi», risponde l’Incubus facendo proseguire le proprie carezze sul ventre, «Devi solo aprire gli occhi e guardare oltre questi inutili costumi».  
«Parli di salvezza, ma sento solo veleno», lo rifiuta ancora, testardo, lasciando muta ma ugualmente comprensibile la sua posizione: non si sarebbe piegato a lui, né ora né mai. Farlo avrebbe significato accettare una morte certa, e Kaoru non vuole morire. Perché è proprio quel suo rifiuto a mantenerlo in vita, la sua ostinazione diverte quel demone abbastanza da voler tornare lì a perseguitarlo e corteggiarlo.  
«Alle volte il veleno è dolce, oltre che l’unica salvezza», ritorce Sakuma, «Tu stesso hai accettato queste mura come riparo».  
Quelle parole penetrano nell’animo di Kaoru come lame, fredde e crudeli. Le sente reali, fin troppo veritiere, e desidera ardentemente fuggire, negare quelle certezze alle quali sente di non poter dar peso perché quella è la sua vita e la sola idea di abbandonare il Monastero per affrontare quel mondo senza alcuna certezza, gli causa una ferrea morsa all’altezza dello stomaco. Ma l’Incubus lo conosce meglio di ogni altro e non esita ad utilizzare il suo sapere per stregarlo, e sa che dietro quel malessere si nasconde la sua sete di libertà, la necessità di non doversi nascondere dietro quelle alte mura di pietra e un credo per lui senza valore.  
«M-mi credi così stupido da… cadere vittima delle tue lusinghe in questo modo? Vuoi solo trascinarmi all’inferno con te!», esclama, senza però riuscire a dare alla sua voce un tono deciso, «Non sarò mai tuo», aggiunge poi in un sibilo.  
«Sei così adorabile, non è semplice trovare qualcuno divertente come te, sai Kaoru?», ridacchia in risposta Rei, «Mi fai venire voglia di conquistarti~», soffia con malizia, spingendo la mano tra le gambe di Hakaze. Sobbalza per quel contatto inaspettato, serrando le labbra per non permettere alla sua bocca di tradirlo. Tenta di scostare Sakuma afferrandone le esili spalle, ma per quanto quel corpo femminile appaia delicato allo sguardo, al tatto gli sembra duro come il marmo, fermo e inamovibile come le antiche montagne che accolgono quel Monastero. Si divincola inutilmente, e il suo corpo non può far altro se non reagire a quelle carezze indesiderate che l’Incubus inizia a donargli con cinica attenzione. Non supera ancora la stoffa scura dei pantaloni, si limita a premere il palmo contro il sesso di Kaoru e a massaggiarlo con lenti movimenti circolari, alternando pressioni più delicate ad altre più decise in una calma tortura volta solo a portarlo alla follia.  
Hakaze si ritrova investito da sensazioni familiari. Da un piacere che sin dall’inizio di quello scontro verbale a senso unico ha sentito di desiderare più di ogni altra cosa. Solo la sua mente, ostinata, persevera e si aggrappa al rifiuto come se fosse la sua unica salvezza e quando i pantaloni diventano ormai solo un ostacolo del quale l’Incubus si libera facilmente, Kaoru non può non lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito. Le dita di Rei sono fredde contro la sua pelle calda e sensibile, ma non per questo le carezze che riprende a donargli gli sembrano meno piacevoli.  
Confuso dal suo corpo traditore, Hakaze perde lentamente ogni sua velleità, diventando un fascio di nervi reattivi a ogni tocco più intimo di Sakuma. Sussulta e si inarca, permette a delle violente fitte di farlo gemere ancora e ancora, e con gli occhi chiusi evita ostinato il contatto visivo con il demone.  
«B-basta! Basta!», ansima scuotendo il capo senza però tentare di opporsi alla forza dell’Incubus. Il piacere lo investe con forza ed è solo per puro istinto che spinge il suo corpo verso l’esile mano di Sakuma, sulla quale riversa il suo seme.  
L’umiliazione lo accoglie amara e pungente, e quella sensazione di appagamento che lo abbraccia, familiare come la vergogna, gli strappa un singhiozzo che gli scuote il petto.  
«Kaoru», la voce di Sakuma è ancora dolce e femminile, e lo ferisce più di ogni altra cosa.  
Detesta il suo corpo traditore. Detesta quel demone ingannatore e lussurioso. Detesta la sua vita, che lo ha portato a fuggire e a rinchiudersi in quel luogo.  
Prova tutti suoi sentimenti contrastanti che gli urlano contro tutto il loro odio, costringendolo la stringere forte le dita sulle spalle irremovibili di Rei.  
Fugge dalla verità, come lo stesso demone gli ha detto, e quella certezza lo nausea oltre ogni modo. Non vuole cedere, né permettere a Sakuma di ottenere ciò che vuole, ma è quella libertà che l’Incubus gli promette a dargli quasi sollievo.  
Si morde le labbra per impedire ad altri singulti frustrati di sfuggire al suo controllo, e socchiudendo gli occhi li punta di nuovo sul bel volto di Rei. Non sa cosa aspettarsi, né in realtà cosa vorrebbe scorgere nel volto di Sakuma, e ironicamente è una lieve sensazione di pace quella che gli carezza l’animo. L’Incubus infatti lo osserva a sua volta donandogli un sorriso leggero e appena accennato. Calmo e rassicurante da non sembrare neanche la promessa di morte di un demone, ed è sempre con quella dolcezza quasi innaturale che Rei assume di nuovo le sue sembianze maschili.  
Kaoru non ne resta sorpreso, anzi: la familiarità di quel viso lo conforta ulteriormente. Ubriaco dal piacere appena provato e da tutte quelle sensazioni così contrastanti e forti, permette al suo corpo di piegarsi a quelle lusinghe che ormai conosce bene.  
L’incantesimo di Sakuma lo confonde, gli permette di aprirsi a quella lussuria tanto deprecata e negata dalla vita religiosa che ha scelto di intraprendere. Con Rei non deve nascondersi, perché l’Incubus sa cosa lo ha condotto tra quelle mura. Conosce le sue paure e i suoi desideri e li utilizza, maligno, contro di lui.  
Quel pensiero potrebbe quasi riscuoterlo, portarlo ancora una volta a rifiutare quelle carezze per timore di perire o di dover affrontare di nuovo l’umiliazione, ma a quel punto è il piacere ciò che sente di desiderare più ogni ogni altra cosa.  
Con un pizzico di vergogna a colorargli il viso, accetta di allargare le gambe per lui. Si offre a Sakuma, permettendo alle dita fredde dell’Incubus di farsi strada tra le sue carni. Quelle gelide falangi sembrano quasi assorbire il calore all'interno del suo corpo, lo succhiano avide donandogli tuttavia brividi e sussulti di un piacere.  
È solo per pudore, quel poco che gli è rimasto, che si sforza di nascondere i gemiti ma non può impedire al suo sesso di svegliarsi ancora per quelle stimolazioni. Ansima, e tutto il suo corpo sobbalza quando le dita di Rei toccano con sicurezza un preciso fascio di nervi. Quel punto viene massaggiato e colpito più volte, spezzandogli il fiato e costringendolo a tapparsi la bocca con le mani. Ed è con un vago e frustrante senso di vuoto che deve combattere quando Sakuma allontana le dita.  
Gli rivolge uno sguardo ostile ma languido che vede riflesso nei brillanti occhi scarlatti dell’Incubus. Il viso si colora ancora d’imbarazzo ma la sua mente si libera di nuovo di ogni pensiero quando le mani di Rei lo costringono in una nuova posizione. Con le mani strette sotto le ginocchia, lo spinge a tenere le gambe larghe e quasi premute contro il petto, con il bacino sollevato ed esposto a Sakuma. Non si divincola, neppure quando il demone si spinge dentro il suo corpo senza alcuna esitazione.  
È una fitta di dolore quella che attraversa il corpo di Kaoru. Gli sfugge addirittura un lamento che rimbalza nelle fredde mura della sua cella fino a insinuarsi crudele nelle sue orecchie. Respira rapidamente ed è nella ricerca di un ulteriore contatto con la realtà che afferra il capo dell’Incubus, stringendo le dita tra i fini capelli scuri di questo. Avverte un sibilo sfuggire al controllo di Rei, e per quanto quello riesca a rassicurarlo - il sapere di poterlo ferire o infastidire in qualche modo -, Hakaze sa di non poter fuggire da quelle sensazioni. Il dolore cresce quando Sakuma inizia a muoversi ma è sempre all’improvviso che avverte il piacere sciogliere i muscoli tesi del suo corpo.  
Le sue energie sembrano quasi focalizzarsi solo sui piccoli movimenti che compie per assecondare quelli di Rei, e nient’altro sembra poterlo scalfire o allontanare dall’oblio che sta abbracciando con entrambe le braccia, strette attorno alle spalle dell’Incubus.  
In un certo qual modo, Kaoru, pensa quasi che la morte possa addirittura essere piacevole e accogliente, una vera e propria liberazione. Eppure è la vita, un’esplosione di piacere, quella che lo investe quando la mano di Sakuma si stringe di nuovo sul suo sesso.  
Geme senza vergogna, inarcandosi e tirando il capo indietro. Non è la morte quella che Rei porta con sé. Potrebbe privarlo del cuore e della vita con un solo schiocco di dita, ma non rientra nelle sue intenzioni: non durante i loro incontri. Perché Kaoru lo sa. Sa che quel demone trae molto più piacere dalla sua ritrosia e testardaggine che da qualsiasi altra cosa.  
Emette un altro verso lascivo che diventa poi di liberazione nel raggiungere l’apice di quell’amplesso qualche attimo dopo, ed è con il corpo ancora scosso da quelle sensazioni che Sakuma continua a muoversi con energia e decisione fino a riversarsi a sua volta all’interno di Hakaze. È stranamente calda la sensazione che l’orgasmo dell’Incubus gli dona, ma il cuore gli batte con talmente tanta forza che dimentica quasi facilmente quel dettaglio.  
Fatica a respirare e il viso arrossato pulsa e pizzica dolorosamente insieme a tutto il suo corpo, sensibile e tremendamente appagato. Ogni nuovo movimento di Rei gli strappa altri sussulti e brividi, ed è quasi una doccia gelida quella che lo riporta alla realtà qualche attimo dopo. Le dita fredde di Sakuma sono sulla sua pelle calda a scostargli con una carezza tenera i capelli dalla fronte sudata.  
Incrocia lo sguardo di dell’Incubus e sentendosi incapace di interpretare ciò che vi legge decidere di assumere un’espressione contrariata, resa più credibile dall’umiliazione che, lenta, inizia a farsi strada nel suo animo.  
«Al nostro prossimo incontro, Kaoru», lo saluta delicato Sakuma a quel punto, con un tono dolce ma anche stanco e compiaciuto. Lo trova strano, e Hakaze potrebbe quasi paragonarlo a quello di un anziano se i suoi occhi non avessero davanti un corpo giovane e atletico.  
Stringe i denti, scacciando quei pensieri e riabbracciando la sua voglia di battersi contro l’Incubus, resa più viva e accesa dall’imbarazzo, gli dona un’occhiata cupa e rabbiosa.  
«Spero non accada mai», ribatté secco, ricevendo in risposta solo una breve risata. È il buio quello che accompagna la scomparsa dell’Incubus, che insieme alla sua presenza maligna porta via con sé anche la vita della candela, e Kaoru, crollando ancora sul letto, nasconde il viso tra le mani come per creare un ulteriore scudo tra sé e l’oscurità.  
Sente le labbra piegarsi in un sorriso e una risata tremargli in petto, ma riesce a tenerla celata dentro di sé. Presto inizierà una nuova giornata nel Monastero e in un modo o nell’altro lui si ritroverà ancora lì ad attendere con timore e necessità una nuova visita del suo demone.


End file.
